A Viperous Masquerade (BTS Fanfiction)
by fanfictionemporium
Summary: As the leader of one of South Korea's most feared, rouge gangs, your time for trivial problems is limited. However, when you attempt to stop the growth of a massive crime ring using a rival gang leader's son, you soon realize that juggling power and emotions will be more difficult than you thought.
1. Chapter One

**"After all, what is a lie? 'Tis but the truth in a masquerade."**

 **Alexander Pope**

* * *

A smirk pulling at the edges of your lips, your eyes flashed as you lazily twirled a dagger between the tips of your fingers. Your icy voice fills the small shop as the prisoner twitches, the cool blade brushing against the skin of his neck.

"Let's try this again, shall we?"

The man held captive by your weapon, lets out a shuddering breath, his words becoming increasingly frantic as you apply slight pressure to his flesh. "I've already told you, I don't have any information! I see hundreds of customers everyday. How am I supposed to know who belongs to what–"

Halting his sentence, a yelp escapes his lips as you hiss impatiently. That was the problem with such petty civilians, they were so naive. Angling the blade to curve against the base of his neck, you grit your teeth, drawing a thin line of blood that trickles onto the man's collar.

"If you value your life, you'll remember."

Sputtering, the storekeeper sinks to his knees. "You must believe me! Please.."

Ignoring his pleas, you nod to the members waiting attentively behind you. "Search everything."

As you step back, rough hands grab the frail man while others begin feverishly tearing items from the shelves. Among the chaos, the store-owner's desperation echoed through the midnight.

"Please, this is all I have!" He looks on in despair, still trapped beneath a blade, helpless, as he watched your gang ruthlessly rip his shop apart.

You had to admit it was interesting. Though the man's cries added to the cacophony of sound, it felt like mere silence to you. Remorse had never been a familiar concept.

"Miss Y/N?"

Pulled from your trance, you glanced up to address one of your members standing in front of you. "What is it?"

With raised eyebrows, the boy waved a crumpled envelope in the air, his eyes brimming with mischief. Taking the item from his hands, you frowned, running a finger over its broken seal.

"This was found, opened in the old man's trash. Looks like he does know something."

"That means nothing! I couldn't have known–"

The captive's cries were silenced with a sharp kick to his ribs as you observed the find. The envelope itself practically dripped with elegance. Its rich gold exterior was a mere backdrop to the elaborate seal that curled around the paper. Surrounded by twisting designs, the emblem depicted a dark green viper, hissing and poised to attack.

"The Seal of the Park Family."

A hush fell over the shop as all eyes turned to you. Maintaining your composure, you cleared your throat before gingerly removing the letter from its envelope. Raising your eyebrows, you cast a steely glance to the whimpering man on the floor. He had known something. After carefully separating the paper from its binding, you scoffed, noticing how the words sprawled across the page were written in a blood-red ink. The Park Family had always been known for their dramatic flairs.

* * *

 **Your Presence Is Requested For An Evening In The Shadows**

 **10th Annual Masquerade Ball**

 **Park Residence**

 **Sunday, May 7th, 9:00**

* * *

The words swimming in your vision, an immediate surge of rage rushed over you as you skimmed the rest of the letter's contents. This was no summons to a mundane celebration. It was vile.

Your knuckles whitening as you crumpled the invitation between your fingers, you hissed at the shopkeeper. "You know nothing, yet you happen to have an invitation to such an event?"

He sputters, choking on his own lies. "I- I don't know what you're talking about! You must believe me!"

His pitiful pleas silenced by the anger bubbling through your veins, you glanced down at the unnerving letter once more before turning your back on the prisoner. Behind you, your members stood at attention, waiting for orders.

You had never been one for trivial games. Never one for mercy. Your life wasn't about avoiding trouble, it was about survival.

"Kill him."

Stepping out of the shop and into the midnight air, you took a deep breath, inhaling the stillness. Around you, you could make out the familiar bustling of cars, howls of nocturnal canines and soothing symphonies of crickets. For a brief moment, a gunshot disrupted the silence, yet the vehicles, dogs, and insects quickly subdued it.

Life goes on.

Besides, now was no time for worries; you had a masquerade to attend.


	2. Chapter Two

The soft hum emitted from the car engine distracted you from a hurricane of thoughts whirling through your head. Looking out the window, you let out a breath, watching as the city lights dissolved into midnight blurs of colors.

Still clutching the Park invitation in your hand, you bit your lip in thought. How ironic such a simple item be the underlying cause of such rage, malice and evil. Running your thumb over the letter's seal, your mind nearly went numb with anger. Tonight, something would have to change.

"You ready?" From the driver's seat, Jungkook's voice pierced the silence.

Glancing over at your associate, you nodded, but cursed yourself when you felt your heart pound. Jeon Jungkook had been your most trusted member and confidante for as long as you could remember. It was no wonder he always knew when you were agitated.

With a steely stare, you fixed your attention back to the charcoal pavement. "I didn't get dressed up for nothing did I?"

A subtle smile danced on his lips before he laughed softly. "Even that is a feat in itself."

Gritting your teeth, you ran a few fingers over the silky-black material draped about your legs. He was right. From your experience, dresses had been nothing but a hindrance, therefore, getting into one yourself truly was a miracle.

"How am I supposed to efficiently move in this thing? It's suffocating."

Chuckling at your complaints, Jungkook raised his eyebrows, shifting the steering wheel to exit the speeding highway. Around you, the bustling roads were soon replaced by sprawling forests. You had always found it interesting how the further one drove out of populated cities, the more lovely the lights become. Blinding neon signs and painfully colorful advertisements could always morph back to simple moonlight.

With a sudden lurch, you gripped the edge of your seat as Jungkook sharply turned onto a lonely side street. Illuminated by the glare from the headlights, a silver spike-studded gate blocked the darkened path in front of the car. After a quick study of its unique design, you noticed that hidden within its twisting metal structure lay the signature outline of a coiled viper.

"Hm. How welcoming." Jungkook scoffed in anticipation, slowing the car to a crawl as he glanced around the grim setting.

Even the dense trees, surrounding the quiet road resembled phantoms, their branches forever grasping at starless skies. In a word, it was unsettling.

As if on cue, the large silver barrier silently opened, granting entrance to the massive section of land the Park family resided on. No introduction needed. Anyone with half a brain knew that passing through these gates meant you were either incredibly wealthy or incredibly lost. One could only pray they weren't the latter.

In stiff silence, Jungkook slowly pulled the car further down the road until lights, other than that of the stars enveloped the vehicle.

The Park Mansion.

Towering above even the forest, the dark, gothic style of the massive house was practically invisible, camouflaged to match the shadowed woods. Switching off the headlights, Jungkook pulled the car around the circular driveway before removing the key from the ignition.

"It's now or never, isn't it?" His voice quiet, Jungkook glanced over at you in the passenger seat before sliding a midnight blue mask over his dark eyes.

"Looks like it. Just remember the plan. If this works, we'll be in and out in under an hour."

With a breath, you stepped out of the car, taking a moment to study the scene. In one swift motion, your fingers disguised your identity with a mask of your own. Ink-black. Subtle. Simple. Secret.

"Watch me for any further orders."

With an obedient nod, Jungkook stepped forward to take your arm in his. Spilling from the mansion, you could already hear a mixture of soft chatter and elegant music that filled the air. Everywhere you looked, men in tasteful suits accompanied women in gorgeous dresses. Completing the façade, every face was shielded by equally extravagant masks.

At first glance, it looked like a high-class event, overflowing with pompous aristocrats. However, with your trained eyes, it was easy to see the terror behind the masks, the anxious twitches, the possessive grasp the men held on their women. Masks couldn't hide everything.

Attending a Park Family gathering was ideal for those with hearts too bitter to break. It was at these distorted masquerades where women, drugs, and practically ever other form of illegal activity were bartered, traded, stolen or sold to corrupt networks around the world. The result: a never-ending crime ring, fueled by trafficking and abuse.

While it was true members of your own gang had dabbled in the sale of illicit substances, there were certain lines you vowed never to cross. In that lay the Park Family's problem; no matter the impact, they would do anything to obtain what they wanted.

Did the authorities know? Of course, however, everyone knew the morality game can be easily cheated when money becomes a player.

"Welcome. Your invitation, sir?"

Pulling you back to reality, the unfamiliar voice made your heart jump, reminding you of where you were. You would be an obvious target. Flicking your gaze to the ground, you stared at a pair of sleek black shoes while Jungkook showed the storekeeper's invitation to an usher.

In your peripheral, you watched with disdain as the usher's eyes traveled lazily over your figure. Licking his lips, he patted Jungkook on the shoulder before purring a snide remark. "I bet she'll be worth a pretty penny won't she?"

Playing along, Jungkook chuckled at the comment, but pulled you closer, away from his gaze. "I'm sure she will."

It took everything in your power to refrain yourself from knocking the sneer off the usher's face but Jungkook's firm grip on your arm kept you focused. With a leering gaze, the usher moved onto the next guest before stepping back, allowing you entrance into the bustling crowd. His voice a low whisper, Jungkook steered you towards a quieter side of the room. "I know it's difficult, but tonight, let me do the talking."

You bristled but nodded curtly. Women had no voice here. At least the silence would give you time to ponder your task. The mission was clear; dismantle the Park crime ring from the source.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please."

Whispers rippled through the crowd as an employee clinked a spoon on the surface of a wine glass, directing the guest's attention to the front of the room. Beside you, Jungkook tensed as the set of large, oak doors swung open to reveal your target.

"Beloved guests, the host of your masquerade, Mr. Park himself!"

A cheer erupted from the audience as a gray-haired leader, surrounded by sharply-dressed bodyguards, waved to the crowd. You frowned slightly, examining his beady eyes and withered countenance. You had to admit you expected someone younger. This whole business was a young man's game. However, who knew what tricks he had up his sleeves?

Thinking the same as you, Jungkook leaned forward to murmur in your ear. "I'll call for backup. Try not to cause a scene."

After his grip left your skin, you stepped back, distancing yourself from the majority. Standing alone, your eyes flicked over every piece of the gilded setting. Elegant appeal on the exterior, corruption within. With bated breath, you study person after person until your stare falls on something curious.

Near the front of room, standing with your infamous target, an unfamiliar young man stands with his gaze fixed solely on you.

Wearing a lavishly tailored suit, ordained with a crimson tie, the stranger was easy to spot in the crowd. Even from behind his maroon mask, you noticed his piercing dark eyes, eyes that never lost hold of you. Who did he think he was? Glaring fiercely back at his intense look, you scoffed as a syrupy-sweet smirk pulled at the edges of his lips, his eyes still locked with yours.

Distracting you from the raillery, a fat, wrinkled hand suddenly wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer to the rancid breath of one of the older guests.

"Well, what do we have here. How much for this one?"

You bristled, but managed to maintain your composure as you smiled sweetly towards the man's inebriated sneer. His words slurred, the drunkard dug his fingers into your waist as you glanced hurriedly around the ballroom. Where the hell was Jungkook?

"I'd pay anything for you, sweetheart. Name your price, any price!"

Attempting to sidestep his advances, you tried to twist out of his arms, but the clamp on your skin was unbreakable. Fury at such obstinence clouding your judgement, in one swift motion you had your hand discreetly grasping the handle of your dagger.

Seething, you spit quietly into his ear. "You have exactly three seconds to unhand me before I cut your hand off."

The drunk chuckled, his alcohol intake twisting your words into nonsense. Keeping you locked in his hold, the man's hot breath spilled over your skin as he stumbled slightly.

"You're a stubborn one, aren't you? Just dance with me, sweetheart."

"I believe I've already requested the next dance."

Glancing towards the unfamiliar voice, you let out a breath. It was the stranger with that infuriating smirk from the staring match. Grimacing at your helplessness, you watched as you were suddenly pulled from the drunk's arms like a doll. Before his confusion can turn into anger, the smirking figure whisked you into the crowd.

"I hope he wasn't bothering you."

Looking up to meet the man's masked stare, you flinched slightly when his slender hands brushed your waist, pulling you closer as he stepped in time to the soft music which serenaded the party. Lucky for both of you, the mask covering your face could conveniently hide the exasperation you felt. The faster you played the incompetent card, the faster you could leave without causing a scene. However, your pride got the best of you as you raised your eyebrows in response to his comment.

"Thanks, but I could've handled it."

Much to your annoyance, his sly smile morphed into rich laughter at your response. The song seemed like it had been playing for hours. Glancing up, you noticed that his piercing gaze still hadn't left yours.

"I'm sure you could've. Be that as it is, people like him do make parties uncomfortable."

Gritting your teeth, you couldn't help but scoff at his naivety. Uncomfortable barely scratched the surface when describing what this event was. However, curiosity did kill the cat. Inquisitive, you replaced the apathy on your face with an air of innocence.

"Are they usually like this? I suppose I wouldn't know."

"Ah, I was right. You must be one of the newer ones."

You nodded slightly, praying the music would subside soon so you could find Jungkook. Pointless conversation had never been an interest of yours.

"Well, if that's the case. Welcome." With a childish grin, your dance partner bowed before he returned his attention to you.

"I'm Jimin. Park Jimin."

Time froze at his words. Fire running through your veins, your gaze flicked up to search for anything behind the stranger's mask. As far as you knew, the Park family didn't have children. He couldn't be one of them.

Clearing your throat, you regained focus. "Interesting name."

He chuckled, looking over the gray-haired leader near the front of the room. "Yes, if you were wondering, I'm his son. It's a surprise to most people."

Your eyes flashed, the rest of his sentence dissolving into silence. It would all be so simple. Why should you waste your time attempting to solve the entire puzzle at once when you had the indispensable piece?

As the final notes of the song faded into darkness, you stepped out of his arms, keeping a careful watch on the Park member in front of you. Without another word, you slipped back into the crowd, smirking as he frowned, holding up a hand. "Wait! I didn't catch your name!"

Dodging mobs of people, your heart pounded as you weaved your way through the ballroom. He seemed trusting enough. He would be the keystone in subverting the Park crime ring.

"Y/N!"

In front of you, Jungkook stood confused at the frenetic look in your eyes. Breathless, you nodded behind you.

"There's a son."

At that, Jungkook nodded in understanding. Brushing past him, you pushed through the crowds until you emerged from the polished ballroom into a darkened corridor. After sifting through the shadows, you smirked to see it was empty.

"Hey! Wait!"

Trailing behind you, Jimin's innocuous voice echoed through the hallway. Turning, you watched as he laughed, his masked face flushed as he leaned against the wall to catch his breath.

"You ran off before I could ask your name. I wanted to continue our conversation beyond pleasantries. "

For a brief second, a pang of remorse ran through you as you observed his comfortable smile. He knew nothing. However, remorse meant weakness, and weakness in your line of work was unheard of.

As soon as the words left his lips, you watched emotionless as Jungkook materialized from the darkness behind him. With one swift blow to the temple, Jimin's helpless figure crumpled to the intrically-carved floor.

With a grunt, Jungkook lifted the unconscious body over his shoulder before looking to you for instructions. Hesitating for a moment, you stepped forward to run your fingers across Jimin's blood-red mask before letting it flutter to the ground.

A calculating purr escaping your lips, you raised your eyebrows. '"We might as well make the hunt interesting."

With barely a second glance, you stepped forward, leaving the aureate masquerade in your wake.

If there was one thing to know about you, it was that you could not be frightened by wealth. The Park Family was no exception. While their resources were abundant, wealth had never guaranteed security.

It was just a small part of a twisted game called life.

A game where even the most powerful players could be beaten.


	3. Chapter Three

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

The monotonous rhythm echoing from your office clock, added to the strange sense of urgency coursing through your veins. Though a few hours had passed since the masquerade, your heart still jumped at any chance it got. However, though your interior whirled with worries, you made sure to keep your exterior visage icily calm.

"You need a plan, Y/N. The longer he's here, the more danger the rest of us are in. You know that."

Jungkook's quiet voice pierced the silence filling your thoughts, as he leaned back against the dark leather armchair, his calculating gaze urging you for a solution. Ignoring his words, you distracted yourself by thumbing pointlessly through a nearby book. Since your childhood, there had always been something comforting about reading. Dragons could always be slain, damsels in distress were always rescued, and any problem was easily solved. Fairytales symbolized a pure world, free from corruption.

"You can't hide, Y/N. This isn't your typical group of neighborhood troublemakers. We're talking about The Park Family." Jungkook scoffed, a sarcastic laugh erupting from his throat before he grumbled quietly. "What were you thinking?"

Gritting your teeth, you flicked a steely stare back to the dark-haired boy. "I knew exactly what I was thinking then and I know exactly what I'm doing now, Jungkook. Don't treat me like a child."

"We've never dared to mess with the Parks, and now we've kidnapped their fucking son? The second they realize he's missing, even a child, would know exactly where the blame will fall."

"Then let it! I'm not going to sit around anymore. I'm not going to watch as they continue to destroy order for their own gain! Think of those poor people's lives, Jungkook! Think of how they're living!"

Your mind raced back to the blurred memories of the masquerade and its terrified guests. How ironic that the flashing lights and swirling colors of the party could hide everything, except fear. It was a powerful weapon and the Park Family knew it. Fear fueled their success.

"The Parks need to be reminded of their place in this city and if their son happens to do the trick, then so be it."

With a bitter glare, you stood from your desk to pace near the window, letting your words hang in the stagnant air between yourself and your associate. After a moment, Jungkook let out a breath, shaking his head slightly. "The Parks don't exactly accept apologies."

"Is that right? Why, here I am thinking they were the most forgiving family to ever grace Korea!" Your words scathing, they rolled off your tongue with ease, masking the agitation you felt.

His eyes flashing, Jungkook stood from the chair to face you. "You're impossible."

Without another word, you were left alone in your empty office as he strode out, allowing the weight of the problem at hand to rest heavily on your shoulders. Sinking back into a nearby chair, you grimaced. Park Jimin, the son of one of the most powerful mafia leaders in South Korea, was unconscious in your hideout, and you still didn't know exactly why. At any given second, you and your team could be discovered, yet you still had no plan.

Jungkook was right. It was a dangerous game to play.

Taking another look around your office, you bit your lip in thought before glancing up at the clock. Just after midnight. The Park Masquerade would no doubt continue for another few hours. For once, time was in your favor. Running through some quick calculations, you reckoned you had until dawn to deal with your unlikely prisoner.

You couldn't hide forever.

* * *

"Shit." A groan escaping his chapped lips, Jimin sat up, squinting as his eyes attempted to adjust to the darkness surrounding him. Using the small strip of light which escaped from underneath the door in front of him, he could just barely make out the outline of the room that confined him. Small. Windowless. Secure.

Wincing at a headache that pounded as loud as his heartbeat, Jimin let out a shuddering gasp, grasping the edge of the wall for support. Sluggishly responding to the throbbing pain shooting from the side of his temple, Jimin flinched as he brushed his hand over a recently-formed bruise. What had happened? Closing his eyes in a feeble effort to steady his frantic breaths, blurred images swirled behind his lids; fragments of the hours before.

Caricatures of people. That girl with piercing eyes. A dance. The sharp pain in his head. Blackness.

This had to be a nightmare. With another breath, Jimin shifted his weight so he could peer under the large door in front of him. Squinting, he twitched as the light, spilling from what looked to be a hallway, flooded his vision. What was this place?

Distracting him from his questions, an abrupt laugh and soft chatter floating from the corridor shattered the silence. Someone was coming. Watching from the small gap, Jimin held his breath as a pair of shoes strided towards his location. Ignoring the aches, he scrambled back, away from the door as the locked handle jiggled.

His heart-rate accelerating, Jimin squeezed his eyes shut as the door swung open, filling the constricted space with light. Cautiously peering up from the darkness, Jimin watched with baited breath as an elegantly-dressed, raven-haired boy slipped inside. Humming a nameless tune to himself, the stranger locked the door behind him before casting his attention to the limp figure curled against against the wall. Why did he look so familiar?

"Ah." Jimin flinched as a random object hit the side of his head. Opening his eyes, his stomach grumbled at the sight of an apple rolling across the floor. How long had he been here?

"So, you are awake? You were out for quite a while, my friend!" With a chuckle, the boy raised his eyebrows, nodding toward the apple. "Go ahead, I promise it's not poisoned."

His eyes wide, Jimin sat up slightly, frantic pleas cascading from his lips. "Where am I? What is this place? There must be a misunderstanding, I'm-"

Holding up a hand, the young stranger stopped him mid-sentence. "We know exactly who you are and we know you have questions. However, before you disappoint yourself, I wouldn't try looking for answers here."

Chuckling, the mystery boy casually leaned against the locked door, raising his eyebrows as he nodded towards the apple resting near the wall. "I would eat it, if I were you. Who know when I'll feel gracious enough to feed you again?"

For the sake of his dignity, Jimin willed himself to stay put, but his rumbling stomach had other ideas. Ravenous, he snatched the morsel from the corner before gnawing on it hungrily. At least he had one familiar tie to normality.

In between breaths, Jimin's voice shook as he carefully watched the stranger in front of him. "Why am I here? Please."

Grinning, the dark-haired boy licked his lips, a slight smirk dancing on the edges of his mouth as he stepped towards the door. "They do say patience is a virtue, Park Jimin."

"Wait! Please, you don't understand, I'm not-"

As quickly as he came, the mystery boy stepped back into the corridor, leaving Jimin more confused and frustrated than before. As the door slammed shut, re-surrounding him in darkness, Jimin felt his mind spin. There had to be a mistake. He wasn't a criminal. He'd done nothing wrong. Leaning his head back against the cold wall, Jimin closed his eyes, feeling a shuddering sigh escape him. This couldn't be happening.

* * *

Gritting your teeth, your footsteps echoed about the hallway as you made your way through the winding corridors of Headquarters. How you hated apologies, especially when you were in the wrong. As you strode down a flight of stairs, your inner demons clashed. Was this really your fault? Technically, if you thought about it, Jungkook did lose his temper before you. Perhaps this would all blow over and he'd apologize first.

"Oh my God." Rolling your eyes, you couldn't help but laugh at yourself. You were acting like a toddler. Sighing, you shook your head. If it meant Jungkook wouldn't be mad, you supposed you could be the bigger person this time. He would owe you.

Turning into another hallway, you stopped a passing associate, pausing as they nodded respectfully. "Miss Y/N. What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Jungkook anywhere?"

"Last I saw, he was in A-Wing, bringing some food to the Park boy, Miss."

Frowning, your eyes flashed. "What do you mean? I specifically ordered that nothing be brought to the captive until further notice."

With a shrug, the member shook her head. "That isn't what he told me, Miss."

That sneaky piece of shit. Grimacing, you nodded before stalking down the hallway towards the prison wing. Forget an apology, that idiot couldn't even follow orders. This was a hostage situation, not a bed-and-breakfast! A dictionary of creative curses spilling from your lips, you angrily rounded another corner, only to come face-to-chest with the solid build of your associate. Before you could stumble from the impact, Jungkook's hands quickly wrapped around your wrists, pulling you closer. Your eyes traveling to meet his playful smirk, you hissed bitterly, yanking yourself away from his grasp. "You bastard, what did I tell you about-"

"Ah, I knew you were coming to apologize, Y/N. You've always been so forgiving."

Bristling, you stared coldly up at him. "What do you think you're doing bringing food to the prisoner? I gave an order."

Relaxing his grip slightly, Jungkook frowned, lowering his voice. "I wasn't going to let him go hungry. He's terrified."

"Why shouldn't he be? This isn't some luxury vacation!"

"Have you forgotten what the very foundation of this group is? A group where people look up to you, Y/N? Don't harm the innocent."

Your eyes flashing, you scoffed, motioning towards the A-Wing. "What are you saying? He's not innocent, Jungkook! You saw for yourself, his family is vile!"

"That's the thing; his parents are vile. That's undeniable. However, he is not his parents. If you harm Park Jimin for something he may not even be a part of, you become just like an animal." Moving a hand to your shoulder, Jungkook locked his stare with yours. "If there is even the smallest chance he is innocent, we must take it."

Scoffing, you shook your head. "How can you trust so easily?"

An exasperated smile framing his features, Jungkook nodded towards the prison hall. "Just talk to him. You never know, he could help us."

Stepping to the side, you brushed passed Jungkook, scowling. God forbid the day ever came when you would trust a member of the Park family. Trust meant fragility and fragility meant weakness. Neither of which would ever describe you. Stepping towards the locked door, you took a breath. You would talk to Park Jimin, but you could never trust him. You weren't a fool.

Stepping forward, your fingers curled around the metal door-handle before you stepped inside the small holding cell. Immediately, your eyes locked with the figure slumped against the wall as the light from the corridor flooded the small space. Though the masks and distractions were gone, his gaze was still the same. Bright. Shifting. Aggravatingly captivating.

It was obvious Park Jimin could intoxicate a crowd with a single glance; however, you'd never been one to be easily played. It was easier to build walls than risk a broken heart.

This was your territory and your rules, in a game that had only just begun.

Checkmate.


	4. Chapter Four

Memories were peculiar things.

No matter how many pieces of life one experienced, there were always those certain moments that seemed clearer than the rest. You could tell a lot about a person by the things they remembered.

When you were younger, when life was simpler, your father would always take you on hunting trips. How precious those moments spent with him were. Looking back, you could still picture the lush, green forests, the towering mountain ranges and the kind smile your father always seemed to wear. You could still recollect the damp smell of the muddy leaves as he took your hand in his, helping you to leap over puddles dotting the dirt trail. You recalled the peaceful silence, your father's quiet voice, and the glaring glint of the weapon in his hands.

In the midst of the memory, you remembered watching with baited breath as a young buck emerged from the woods and into the clearing. Standing on four powerful legs, rays from the sun had illuminated the creature's regal stance while your father shifted his gun to position.

As the bullet clicked into place, the sound echoed through the serene woods, turning the attention of the buck towards the disturbance. Frozen in place, you had watched mesmerized as the animal stood paralyzed, its gaze locked in your direction.

Before the memory faded back to a mindless blur, your father raised his shotgun. In one swift motion, a sharp crack erupted from the weapon and the beast had crumpled to the forest floor. A life ended in mere seconds.

It was its eyes that were the clearest part of your memory. Dark and unmoving, however, utterly intriguing. Even from your childhood, you could still recall how your heart pounded as you met the beast's stare. How interesting that even the most noble of creatures could be reduced to nothing. How exhilarating it was to know that every living thing was entirely at another's mercy.

Now here you were, faced with those same eyes, and that same captivating stare. Perhaps, Park Jimin really was no different than an animal.

Your gaze flicking over the prisoner slumped against the wall, you bristled as he stared up at you with the same fierce intensity. It was clear he recognized you from the hours before, even without a mask. Locked in the staring match, you barely noticed Jungkook follow you into the cell. Glancing quickly over the situation, Jungkook's eyebrows furrowed before he mumbled in your ear. "Keep it together."

Stepping in-front of you, your eyes flashed as you watched Jungkook offer a hand to the pathetic figure on the floor. After a moment of hesitation, Jimin allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Grasping the wall for support, he took a breath before shakily shattering the tense silence. "I need answers. Please, I-"

Shaking his head, Jungkook opened his mouth to speak, but the sarcastic scoff from your lips stopped him. "Pathetic."

"Y/N." Jungkook cast a warning glance in your direction. Glancing up at the mention of your name, Jimin frowned slightly. That name. Where had he heard it before?

Disregarding Jungkook, you continued, agitation masking your worry.

"I'll have to admit, I never expected such naivety; even from you." Taking a step towards your captive, you smirked slightly. "You made this too easy."

Staring coolly towards the floor, Jimin bristled, his voice low. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? Then, I'll start simple. Do you know what your family does for a living, Park Jimin? What makes that perfect little life of yours possible?"

With your bitter-soaked words echoing about the small cell, Jimin's shoulders sank. Of course he knew. Every moment was spent in the shadows of his parent's decisions.

Closing his eyes, Jimin let out a breath as fatigue washed over him. Why try to explain himself to someone who would never trust him?

"Enough."

You sneered, refusing to break eye-contact, refusing to let him break you. "Is it enough? Will it ever be enough? Or will this sick game of yours continue until there's nothing left to win?"

As your harsh questions bombarded the captive, Jungkook sternly grabbed your shoulder, however, you were just getting started.

"When those women aren't sold as mere objects, when innocent people aren't slaughtered by your family's hand, when fear doesn't make up every fiber of who you are, Park Jimin; only then can you tell me that is enough."

It was clear the apple never fell far from the tree. He was no different. Scoffing, you turned towards the door, ignoring Jungkook's icy look. "What did I expect?"

Trust was a game of chance in itself and you didn't have the patience to play.

"You're wrong, you know?"

Stopping you in your tracks, Jimin's voice echoed around the cell. From behind, you could hear him shift slightly as he stood up. "I know about the masquerades. I know about the deals. I know every, twisted piece of my family's business. I had no choice but to know."

Gritting your teeth, you hissed. "Bullshit."

Ignoring the insults, Jimin continued. "I know what you're thinking but you have to believe me. "I'm not like them. I never have been."

Watching intently, his dark eyes scanned over yours. "Let me help you."

Help? The way you saw it, everything was an equation. In every equation there was a problem and in every problem, was a solution. It didn't matter what tricks you played to get the final answer, however, what did, was that you worked alone.

Favors lead to dependence and dependence on anyone, but yourself, always had consequences.

"Miss Y/N."

Drawing your attention from your captive, the soft voice behind you echoed from the corridor. Hesitant, another one of your members stepped inside the cell, her eyes shifting between you and Jimin. Raising your eyebrows, you frowned at the worried expression masking her face. "What is it?"

Motioning towards the stairs, the associate shook her head. "Upstairs office. They're here."

A slight smirk pulled at the edges of your lips as you stepped away from your prisoner. "Took them long enough, didn't it?" Nodding curtly to Jungkook, you cast an icy glare towards Jimin. "Make sure he's here when I get back."

Stopping you, Jungkook grasped your shoulder before he murmured quietly. "Remember who you're dealing with."

Frowning, you glanced up to meet his somber gaze. Out of habit, your fingers brushed over the outline of your dagger, strategically concealed near your waist. "I know."

Before stepping into the corridor, your eyes met with Jimin's icy stare. Surprisingly enough, you could detect no fear, no concern, nothing. Only that dark, twisting gaze that seemed to make time stand still. What could he possibly be thinking? Why couldn't you read him?

Shaking off the curiosity, you cleared your throat before stepping into the corridor behind your associate.

As the cell door slammed shut behind you, you smiled slightly, feeling adrenaline begin to course through your veins. It had been awhile since you'd been in a good fight. Running a hand over your weapon once more, you let out a breath.

It was your move in a game you were more than ready to win.

* * *

Y/N. No wonder that name had sounded so familiar. A breath escaping his lips, Jimin leaned his head back against the cool wall. Closing his eyes, the darkness surrounded him, allowing memories to dance behind his eyelids. Y/N. That was the name that had been whispered between his parents in their midnight conversations. Y/N. A disturbance, they called her. The rogue leader. An enemy.

"I'm Jungkook, by the way. Jeon Jungkook. Just thought you'd like at least one answer."

Reminded that there was another person in the room, Jimin shot a glance towards the overgrown babysitter leaning against the door. Jungkook. Second-in-command. Thief. Enemy. Another familiar name that had bitterly spilled from his parent's lips.

"I believe you, you know? You're different."

As if he was talking to an old friend, Jimin noticed how relaxed Jungkook's stance was. Frowning, Jimin stared up at the figure in front of him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm on your side."

"So you believe me when I say I want to help?"

Without hesitation, Jungkook nodded. "I have no reason not to."

A breath of relief escaping his lips, Jimin nervously glanced towards the corridor. "Then know when I say my family will do anything to kill that girl, I'm telling the truth."

Chuckling, Jungkook raised his eyebrows. "That girl? You mean Y/N? Trust me, she knows that better than anyone."

"No, you don't understand." Frowning, Jimin shook his head. "She may think she's invincible but my family won't stop until she's dead!"

Much to Jimin's confusion, he watched as Jungkook simply smiled.

"There is a single person in this office who wouldn't give their life to protect her, but that's hardly necessary. Y/N knows what she's doing."

"But, my parents-"

"Your parents don't know who they're dealing with."

Patting him on the shoulder, Jungkook grinned, nodding towards the corridor. "Just, follow me, okay? And, I wouldn't think about escaping. It'd be a shame to shoot you." With a chuckle, Jungkook strode out the door towards the stairs, leaving Jimin speechless. After a moment of hesitation, Jimin shook his head before stepping forward.

For so long, he had been a pawn in his family's games. However, even a pawn could conquer a king.

* * *

"They're in here, Miss."

Clearing her throat, your associate stopped in front of the door leading to your office. Watching you carefully, she nodded. "I'll have further assistance on standby."

"I doubt that'll be necessary."

With one hand curling around the cool handle and the other brushing over your concealed weapon, you let out a breath as you pushed the door open to step inside.

The first rule in a process that kept you from getting killed.

Seated near the center of the room, a pale, slender man met your gaze, his beady eyes immediately locking on to you. Beside him was a dark briefcase and in his hand, a dark beverage. To his left another, slightly heftier man, stood near your desk. Both of their stances were unguarded. Perfect. The more at ease an opponent felt, the easier it would be to overpower them.

Your eyebrows raised, you cast a quick glance around the office. "Comfortable?"

A throaty chuckle erupting from his lips, the beady-eyed man took a slow sip from his drink before hissing a response. "Of course. And you must be the infamous Miss Y/N?"

"In the flesh."

"We've heard so much about you."

A sickly sweet smile masking your agitation, you raised your eyebrows as you took a seat across from your visitors. "All good things, I hope? Ah, and before I forget, would you gentlemen be sure to tell Mr. Park that his party was thoroughly enjoyable."

At your comments, both men recoiled slightly. Smirking, you watched as the slimmer one sat up straighter, his gaze practically murderous. "You certainly don't waste any time do you?"

"I do like things to the point."

Shifting in his seat, rat-man cleared his throat before his spindly fingers wrapped around the briefcase near his feet. "Then, I suggest cooperating to make this quick. We know he's here."

"You'll have to remind me who we're talking about?"

Much to your amusement, the heavier sidekick growled angrily. "You bitch."

Holding up a pale hand, his associate hissed. "Now, we can be civil about this can't we? This is simply a matter of business!"

His movements slow and calculating, the rat of a man slowly tapped his fingernails on the dark material of the briefcase. "To keep things simple, we know you have the young Mr. Park in your possession, Miss Y/N. Now you must realize we don't want any trouble, so we are willing to make a deal."

With one spidery hand, the rat smiled as he undid the silver lock. As the briefcase opened, you raised your eyebrows at the bundles of currency nestled against the dark velvet as the man continued.

"$10,000 for Park Jimin's life. Now, that seems fair, doesn't it?"

Leaning your head back against the chair, you chuckled quietly. "Is that supposed to convince me, gentleman?"

"Then we'll make it $15,000. Final offer. Even a woman like yourself should know, that would be wise to accept."

A smirk dancing on the edges of your lips, you relished in his ignorance. "Even a woman like myself? What a relief." Clearing your throat, you stood from the chair, eyeing both men carefully. "However, though you make a admirable argument, I believe I'll hold onto the young Mr. Park for a bit longer."

"Then, I'm afraid we have a problem. You wouldn't want things to get out of hand, would you now?" Snapping the briefcase closed, the beady-eyed visitor chuckled coldly. From behind, his friend took a menacing step towards you.

"I'll take my chances."

This is what would keep you alive.

"You're more foolish than I thought. What a shame." With a nod, rat-man signaled for his associate to proceed.

Your knuckles itching to make contact with something, you grinned as the heftier man lunged forward, an animalistic growl escaping his lips as you effortlessly dodged his fists. Dodging his clumsy movements, it was easy to see he fought with his strength rather than with strategy.

Many overlooked how powerful the mind could be.

"You filthy little bitch." Furious, your opponent attempted to grab you, but in one swift motion, you lept behind the couch. A game of cat-and-mouse ensuing, you chuckled as your pursuer angrily pounced at you. Calculating his unguarded position, your eyes flashed as you shot out a leg to catch his ankle, thus sending his heavy frame tumbling to the floor. Before he even had time to register what had happened, one of your fists connected with the bridge of his nose while your foot dug deep into his ribs. To silence the howls, a sharp kick to the side of his temple deemed him unconscious.

Taking a breath, you glanced at the clock. 48 seconds. A personal record.

"Impressive."

The familiar sound of a bullet clicking into place reminded you that victory was short-lived. In all the excitement, you'd almost forgotten about the other rat in the room. Staring down the barrel of a gun, you bristled as the pale man continued, forcing you to stay still.

"You see, this is why you women shouldn't run such scary things like these! Things just spiral of your control so fast, don't they? Leave business to the boys next time, sweetheart."

A shiver ran down your spine as the cool metal brushed over the base of your neck. "It's too bad such a pretty face has to be wasted, but you know what they say, "C'est la vie!"

Gritting your teeth, you distracted yourself from his vile words by watching his feet carefully. He was getting fearless. Just a few more seconds and you could pry the gun from his hands.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

With a sudden thud, you watched as the door to the office swung open allowing Jungkook to leap inside. Behind him, your eyes flashed angrily as you noticed Jimin following close behind. What was he doing here?

Taking advantage of the distractions, the rat quickly twisted his body to snap the side of his gun against your temple. Searing pain sent you crumpling to your knees as you squeezed your eyes shut, attempting to get rid of the white-hot spots that seemed to explode in your head.

Your vision blurring, you forced yourself to look up. In front of you, you watched as Jungkook lunged forward, his body immediately colliding with the rat's. In one fluid motion, Jungkook knocked him backward, sending the gun skidding across the floor to the other side of the room.

Blocking out your pounding headache, you staggered to your feet before lunging towards the weapon. As you neared the gun, you yelped as you felt someone grab hold of your ankle. Confused, you turned to watch as the heftier man, now awake and angrier than ever, sent you tumbling to the floor.

Shit.

The air knocked out of your lungs, you grasped at the wood floor, attempting to steady yourself. You would not die like this.

With a breath, you pulled yourself up, only to be met with the image of a blurred figure, pointing the weapon at your larger opponent. Jimin.

Your head spinning, you watched as his finger danced over the trigger.

"No.." A murmur escaping your lips, you tried to step forward but time stood still. He shouldn't be here. Almost in slow motion, you watched in horror as he pulled the trigger, sending a deafening shot richoteching right into his opponent's chest.

"Get down!" Without hesitation, Jungkook flung himself away from the rat, just as another shot rang out. Gasping, the pale man staggered backwards, clutching his stomach as dark red began to blossom through his shirt. Falling to his knees, you shivered as he caught your gaze once more. Though his life was fading quickly, you swore you saw the hint of a smile.

This was what they wanted. Confusion. Chaos.

As a final breath escaped his lips, you stared in silence for a moment before you stood up, your heart pounding. Behind you, you heard the gun fall from Jimin's hand before clattering to the floor.

The silence deafening, the three of you stood there, breathless.

"Y/N." Beside you, Jungkook's quiet voice rang in your ears as he attempted to subdue the tension.

"Just what the hell were you thinking? I had it under control!" Ignoring Jungkook, you finally tore your eyes from the figures in front of you to face Jimin.

Stepping in between you and him, Jungkook watched you pleadingly. "He was only trying to help."

From behind, Jimin's shaking voice rang in your ears. "He was going to kill you."

"You think that's the first time that's happened?" Anger and adrenaline flowing through your veins, you let out a breath before stepping over the blood-stained figures lying in front of you. "You shouldn't have been here. Who knows what you can do?"

Scoffing, you picked up the abandoned briefcase before shoving it into Jimin's hands. "Here's how much your parents think you're worth."

Your heart still pounding from the encounter, you barely gave either boys a second glance before you hurried towards the door.

"Why won't you just trust me?"

Cursing yourself, you felt your breath shake as Jimin's voice echoed through the office. Stopping for a moment, you shook your head before slamming the door behind you.

That was too close.

In this business, it was your job to protect the innocent and though you hated to admit it, Jungkook was right. Park Jimin wasn't the villain. In fact, one could argue he had saved your life.

He wanted to help. He wanted to fight against the system. He wanted to change sides. But, how could he ever be safe?

In a world filled with villains, who protected the heroes?


End file.
